prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
King Kong Bundy
|birth_place = Atlantic City, New Jersey |death_date = |death_place = Glassboro, New Jersey, United States |resides = Glassboro, New Jersey |billed = Atlantic City, New Jersey |trainer = Larry Sharpe |debut = March 7, 1981 |retired = May 2007 |}} Christopher Alan "Chris" Pallies (November 7, 1957 – March 4, 2019) was an American professional wrestler, stand-up comedian and actor, better known by his ring name, King Kong Bundy Professional wrestling career Early career Pallies took the King Kong Bundy name during a storyline while working with World Class Championship Wrestling. Bundy was discovered and developed as Big Daddy Bundy (a combination of Shirley Crabtree's "Big Daddy" moniker, and the surname of psychopathic serial killer, Ted Bundy) by the Von Erich family. He wore blue jeans with a rope belt and was a fan favorite. After a dispute with the Von Erich family, Bundy was recruited by Fritz Von Erich and dramatically reintroduced as King Kong Bundy, with the "Big Daddy" portion of his moniker replaced by the name of cinematic monster, King Kong, wearing the black singlet for the first time to signify his change. He lost his hair during the feud, adding to his signature look. Bundy was Fritz Von Erich's opponent for Fritz's 1982 retirement match at Texas Stadium. He also competed in various territories such as the American Wrestling Association and National Wrestling Alliance. He also had a tendency to demand a five count (as opposed to the usual three count) for pinfalls whenever he dominated his opponent in a squash match, a gimmick he began while wrestling for Mid-South Wrestling. World Wrestling Federation After making a few appearances on New Japan Pro Wrestling/World Wrestling Federation joint shows in early 1985, Bundy officially debuted in the WWF on the March 16, 1985 airing of WWF Championship Wrestling. First managed by Jimmy Hart, he was immediately pushed with dominating victories over all of his opponents. He defeated S.D. "Special Delivery" Jones in what was announced as only nine seconds at the first WrestleMania. This remained the shortest match in WrestleMania history until 2008 when Kane defeated Chavo Guerrero in eight seconds at WrestleMania XXIV. In September 1985, Hart traded Bundy to manager Bobby Heenan in exchange for Adrian Adonis and The Missing Link. After joining The Heenan Family, Bundy feuded extensively with André the Giant, a feud which started during an angle where Bundy interfered in one of André's matches and delivered several splashes, giving the Giant a kayfabe broken sternum. They feuded for several months, including a pair of tag team matches on Saturday Night's Main Event in late 1985, where Bundy and André's other nemesis, Big John Studd, first faced André and Tony Atlas and then André and Hulk Hogan. On a nationally televised match on Saturday Night's Main Event, Hogan was wrestling challenger Don Muraco when he was ambushed by Bundy and Heenan, thus setting up a feud between Hogan and Bundy. The feud culminated with a steel cage match for Hogan's WWF Championship as the main event of WrestleMania 2 in Los Angeles, which Hogan won. One year later at WrestleMania III, Bundy bodyslammed midget wrestler Little Beaver (Lionel Giroux) and then delivered a big elbow causing a disqualification in a mixed six-man and midget tag team match. In November 1987, Bundy defeated Hulk Hogan via count-out on an episode of Saturday Night's Main Event. Bundy left the WWF in early 1988 following a loss to Hogan in a rematch on the next episode of the series. Bundy returned to WWF in the fall of 1994 as a member of Ted DiBiase's stable, the Million Dollar Corporation. He had a successful pay-per-view return at the Survivor Series, when he and fellow "Million Dollar Team" member Bam Bam Bigelow survived a match against Lex Luger's "Guts and Glory" team. Bundy was then billed as a favorite in the 1995 Royal Rumble, but lasted only three minutes before being eliminated by another big man, Mabel. Bundy made his return to WrestleMania at WrestleMania XI, where he was defeated by The Undertaker. Bundy left the WWF in November 1995. Independent circuit Bundy then wrestled for several independent promotions in the United States. In April 1997, he resurfaced in magazines when he joined a faction managed by Kenny Casanova called "Camp Casanova" along with "Danger" Dave DeJohn and The Masked Maniac at times in USWF, NBW, and USA Power Pro Wrestling. In a match against "The Seven Foot Tall" Primo Canera III, Bundy knee-dropped his opponent and then "Bundy-Splashed" him. The impact actually broke the ring, leaving the two grapplers in a pit in the center of the squared circle. This independent footage was picked up by Pro Wrestling Illustrated. His feuds against "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka, Doink the Clown, and Tom Brandi are among many main events in the northeast independent circuit. In 1999, he won the AWA Superstars of Wrestling Heavyweight Championship from Jonnie Stewart. He was last seen at the Legends of Wrestling Show at the Pulaski County Fair in Somerset, KY in 2007. He lost to "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan in the Main Event. Backstage he voiced his unhappiness with the promotion that he was working for, allegedly hurling insults and profanity at the photographer & promotion that asked to take his picture for their website. Acting career Bundy has also tried a career in stand-up comedy. On April 24, 2008, he was on a Norwegian TV show called Golden GOAL!. Bundy also had two guest spots on "Married...With Children". In 1987 he played Peggy Bundy's brother 'Uncle Irwin', and in 1995 he appeared again where he guest starred as himself. Bundy also appeared in the 1988 Richard Pryor vehicle Moving as Gorgo, part of a trio of insolent and careless movers. King Kong Bundy also starred as Otto Belmar in the 2011 independent film entitled "Fight the Panda Syndicate." King Kong Bundy is on the cover of Belgian band Asociality's 2009 album Kabaal. Personal Pallies graduated in 1974 from Washington Township High School in Sewell, New Jersey. He currently lives in Glassboro, New Jersey. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Avalanche Splash'' (Body avalanche) **Big splash *'Signature moves' **Body slam **Elbow drop **Knee drop **Shoulder block **Sidewalk Slam *'Managers' **Paul Ellering **Skandor Akbar **Jimmy Hart **Freddie Blassie **Bobby Heenan **Harley Race **Slick **Ted DiBiase **Kenny Casanova Championships and accomplishments *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Southern Wrestling' :*Mid-Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mid-Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rick Rude *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA National Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Masked Superstar *'Regional' :*NWA New York Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 124 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Top Rope Wrestling' :*TRW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' :*WCWA Heavyweight Championship :*WCWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Bill Irwin (1) and Bugsy McGraw (1) *'Other Titles' :*IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links *WWE Alumni Page of King Kong Bundy * *Online World of Wrestling Profile * Profile Category:1957 births Category:American wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heroes of Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1981 debuts Category:2006 retirements Category:MCW Heavyweight champions Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heritage Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Polynesian Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Slam All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Network alumni Category:Actors Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Lutte Internationale alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Coalition alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:2019 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died